The prevalence of mobile computing devices has opened up a world of possibilities with regards to location tracking and the provision of information based on such contextual data. Various forms of location-based applications have been developed to detect when a user has arrived at a particular location or venue, such as a store or other geographic locus. For instance, marketers have harnessed this technology to alert users with electronic advertisements or incentives (e.g., coupons), communicated to the user's mobile computing devices, simply based on a determination that the user has arrived at a particular store. Such features can be extremely useful in instances where the user has intended that the store be their intended destination. However, these alerts may prove to be somewhat of an annoyance to those who are simply passing by the store. False alarms, unwanted advertisements, and repetitive alerts received on a personal computing device can easily influence one to disable these potentially useful features.